1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having an insulating region formed through the aforementioned ion injection, and in particular to a semiconductor device which can prevent a breakdown from occurring in the insulating region without increasing a leak current.
2. Background Art
As a semiconductor device having a field-effect transistor, a first semiconductor device is conventionally known, which has a structure in which a plurality of source electrodes, a plurality of gate electrodes and a plurality of drain electrodes are provided in an impurity-doped region provided on a top surface side of a semiconductor substrate, a gate pad and a source pad are provided on the side of one end of the impurity-doped region on the semiconductor substrate and a drain pad is provided opposite to the gate pad across the impurity-doped region on the semiconductor substrate (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-330332).